Crimson Blood
by DarkFireAngel12
Summary: Shadow was once a mortal, but it all changed when a lime green hedgehog, who is the master of all vampires, bit him. He made Shadow immortal and made his life more miserable than ever until a certain someone comes to his life, who has a secret of her own and a mission to kill him. Will she make the right choices?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok so this is my new story. Hope you'll love it, since Halloween is going to come up, I decided to have a Halloween related story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue...

_I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, I was once a mortal until... he... showed up. He made my life more miserable than ever. This.. is the story of my life._

Shadow's POV

I was stuck in a meadow full of grass, flowers, and tress, I didn't know how I got here, I don't even know what I'm doing here. I saw a pink hedgehog, she had wavy hair that reached to her mid back and had a strapless dress on. I was about to come towards her until someone suddenly jumped in front of me, I couldn't really see the face.

Suddenly I felt something painful on my neck, it was the person... he's biting me! Crimson blood was coming out of me, I fell to the ground unconscious. I woke up in a... house?

I sat up in the couch and saw the same girl that was standing in the meadow. But now she had a blue dress on that came down her knees, had a purple headband, and red converse on. She was about to turn around... but.

"Shadow! Wake up!" an annoying blue hedgehog yelled. I woke up and saw that I was in my room. "What do you want Faker?" I said "Can't you at least call me by my first name, just once, pleeeeeeaas!" he said in annoyance. I can't stand his voice so I covered my ears, his voice is just so... so... perky!

"Fine! What do you want... Sonic?" I said "Finally, oh and get up, it's 7, we have to get ready for school," Sonic said leaving the room. I got up lazily and put a red Hollister shirt on, baggy pants with chains, and red converse.

I didn't want to eat anything so I brushed my teeth and told my brother, Sonic, to hurry up and go to school. For the second fastest thing alive, he was pretty slow. If you ask who's the first fastest thing alive, well that's me. After he was done, we got inside my motorcycle. Yes Sonic rides with me but I tell him not to hold on to me and just hold on the back handle.

I ride pretty fast so we get to school in like 3-4 minutes. Once we got there, the girls were staring at us, mostly me. Sonic was giving the girls fly kisses, some girls squealed, some didn't. I didn't care about any of the girls in my school, there was only one girl that I gave my heart to... and that was Maria, until she cheated on me with Thunder. He was a red hedgehog and had 3 bangs covering one of his eyes. Now the girl I'm wanting to meet is the pink hedgehog that keeps showing up in my dreams after the same guy bites me. I've been having those dream since Maria cheated on me, I don't know why. And everytime the pink girl is about to face me, I always wake up, I don't really know why but I do, even when no one or anything wakes me up. The bell then rang.

The whole period was boring... as always. Girls give me notes or try to talk to me, but I never reply back. The rest of the of the school day was boring too, the same routines happen everyday, I don't know to Faker but, it seems like he's enjoying it, what a play boy.

Time passed by and everything was boring.

Finally, school was over, thank God. I got on my motorcycle, also Faker, and went home. I dropped him off since I didn't want to go home yet, so I left my bike and took a run anywhere. I decided to go to the park, girls were admiring me even when they're boyfriends are in front of them, what dumbasses.

I don't really get why girls like me so much, I'm just a normal guy! Well I wouldn't say normal, but almost normal. I tried to have a conversation with some girls but all they talk about is themselves. Which I don't care, and other girly stuff like, nail polish, hair, lipstick, perfumes, clothes, etc. It was so boring! Why would a guy want to hear any of that!?

The sun was setting down and I started to walk home. It became night and almost all the streetlights were out, I didn't know were I was going. I went to an ally and I heard cats meowing and dogs barking, I wasn't scared at all since nothing scares me.

I felt someone following me so I speeded up my pace. Suddenly, a lime green hedgehog with a leather jacket jumped in front of me and bit me! He was saying something but his voice was fading and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Another new story here, so hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like to thanks Mystica and aliciathewolf45 for the reviews in the previous chapter.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA. I wish I owned them :(**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

When Shadow woke up, he was in a peach colored living room. "Where am I, and what happened last night?" he asked to himself. He got up from the couch and walked around the house, when he reached the kitchen, he saw the same pink hedgehog wearing the same dress in his dreams. _There she is again, I bet when she turns around I'll wake up, like what always happens,_ Shadow sighed.

"Oh good, you're awake," the pink girl said and turned around to see him. Shadow was surprised that he didn't wake up yet "Is this a dream?" he asked "No this is real life silly, anyways here," she said giving him a bowl of chicken soup. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to see you," Shadow said. "Me, but I've never seen you before," she said "I know you haven't but I have, in my dreams," Shadow said calmly. For some reason he felt stronger than before and wanted to stay away from sunlight. "Oh, that's kind of cool, I guess, anyways, my name is Amelia Rose but call me Amy, what's your name?"Amy said with a bright smile.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, how did you find me?" he asked her.

Flashback

_Amy's POV_

_I was driving down the ally, when I heard a slight painful scream, I stopped the car and went out to go towards the noise and found an ebony hedgehog lying in the ground with a lime green hedgehog staring at him. He said something but I was too far to hear it. The green hedgehog then disappeared in a flash, I came running to the black hedgehog._

_His neck was filled with blood, I then carried him to the car. Damn, your heavy, I thought. When I got him inside the car, I drove all the way home and treated him, once he was treated, the two holes in his neck faded away. I was confused of what just happened but I just shrugged it off._

_It was getting late so I decided to go to sleep. Maybe he'll wake up tomorrow, I thought and headed to my room._

End of Flashback

"So you saw that guy too?" Shadow asked "Who is he anyways?" Amy asked him "I don't know but while I was trying to find my way back home, he jumped in front of me and the bit me," Shadow said. "I think that guy was a lunatic," Amy said giggling a little. In Shadow's thought, she looked exactly like Maria, but different in a way.

"Shadow, do you need to go home, you're family is probably worried about you," Amy said, Shadow came back from his thoughts and answered "Oh sure."

Amy led Shadow out of her house and onto her car, when Shadow same to the sunlight, the sun suddenly burnt his skin "What's wrong?" Amy asked "The sun just burnt my skin," Shadow hissed.

"Here, wear this," Amy said lending him sunblock. Shadow put it on and the sun didn't burn him anymore "Thanks," Shadow said.

Once they got to his house, Shadow said goodbye to her "See you soon Shadow," Amy waved goodbye and Shadow did the same in return.

"Who was that Shadow?" Sonic asked once he came inside "That was Amy," Shadow said in an emotionless face. "Ooh, I call dibs!" he yelled out "How can you call dibs if I saw her before you?" Shadow asked "I was kidding," Sonic said dumbly. Shadow just stood there with an annoyed face and walked towards his room.

Shadow's POV

_Is it really her? Or is this just a dream? I can't believe that I actually met her,_ Shadow thought. "I wonder when I can meet her again?" I asked myself. A voice answered behind me "You'll meet her soon, and when I say soon, I mean tomorrow," I turned around and saw the same green hedgehog from yesterday "W-what do you want from me!" I said stuttering "Well if you don't know yet, I just turned you into a vampire. I am Scrouge the Hedgehog, master of all vampires, the most powerful of all," he said smirking while I grimaced at him.

"Why?" I said with venom in my voice "Why? Because all the girls will want you, the only person that you loved will come crawling back to you," he said "But I don't want girls to want me, girls are already chasing after me, trying to talk to me at school, wanting me to be their boyfriend. My life was already miserable, now you made me more miserable than ever," I said. "Most people want to be vampires because they're cool and hot, but I guess you don't want it," Scrouge said.

"Oh and about the girl, Amy was it, she's going to be my future vampire queen," he continued "Don't you dare lay one finger on her!" I yelled at him "Why? It's not like you care about her, and she's too good for you." What he just said made me furious, I threw a chaos spear at him but he dodged it, "Tsk tsk, nice try but I'm the most powerful vampire, no one can beat me," he said and grabbed me by the neck and picked me up higher.

I tried I break free from his grasp but he was too strong "Never. I. Mean. Never. Do. That. To. Me. Ever. Again. Or next time, this isn't the only thing that I can do to you," he said with venom in his voice and disappeared.

* * *

2nd chapter finished! Sorry for the late update, I can only update chapters on weekends, or when there's no school. So... PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I would like to thanks aliciawolf45 and ShadowsAngel1 for the review from the last chapter.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Normal POV

Once he left, Shadow stood there mad. "He better not touch her," he said "or he's going to get it," Sonic then came barging to his room "What up, what up, what up!" he said "Shut it," Shadow said. "What's wrong with you? And what was that ruckus awhile ago? And what happened to your room!?" he asked "You don't need to know, and stop asking questions, it's killing me," he said.

"How can it kill you when you're already dead?" he said smirking. "How did you-" "I heard you and that another guy talking," Sonic said.

Flashback

_Sonic's POV_

_I was walking up to my brother's room, A.K.A Shadow. I wanted to talk about how he and that pink girl met and where they met, but then I heard a ruckus in Shadow's room and a voice I didn't recognize. He said something about marrying a girl and Shadow being a vampire? No I must have heard it wrong, but how?_

_And I heard Shadow say that his life became more miserable. Was it true, is he really a vampire? Once the noise stopped, I decided to not know what just happened._

End of Flashback

"You wanted to talk to me about Amy?" Shadow said "Forget about that, are you really a vampire?" Sonic said. Shadow nodded slowly not accepting the fact that he's a vampire. "Oh yeah! You're a vampire!" Shadow quickly covered Sonic's mouth "Be quiet, I don't want anyone else to know," he said. "I can't believe that you get to be the vampire, hey hey, what about if you bite me and I turn into one too," he said, and he got a big bump on the head. "You're so stupid sometimes," Shadow said pushing him out "What about Amy, I wanna talk about her too," he said trying to go back.

Shadow sat back in his bed and sighed. He laid down and slowly drifted to sleep.

Shadow's Dream POV

_"Shadow? Shadow, where are you?" a pink hedgehog asked looking around for me. "I'm here Rose," I said "Where?" she asked, I walked towards her when someone snatched her. "Rose? Rose where are you!?" I yelled out, I suddenly heard a squeal. I ran towards the noise and saw Scrouge holding her "Shadow, help me!" she yelled. I ran towards her and Scrouge, but every step I take, they became farther away. _

_"Amy! I'm coming!" I yelled, once I got closer and closer, I was too late... she got bitten. "Why'd you do that Scrouge!?" I yelled at him "Haven't I told you already, she is my queen, and I can't have a mortal queen. If I had one, my subjects will come and try to bite her, and I want to be the only one that bites her and taste her," he said with a smirk "I'll kill you!" I yelled. I ran straight towards him but I saw Amy move._

_"Amy? Are you ok?" I asked holding her were Scrouge had dropped her on the ground. She started to open her eyes. I saw her eyes change to emerald to bloodshot ruby. "Amy, I'm so sorry I didn't get to protect you," I said with pain, she whispered something, but it was too soft "I'm sorry, what?" I asked "I said I hate you! I hate you Shadow the Hedgehog! This all your fault! This wouldn't have happened if you weren't late!" she yelled at me. I saw that she was hurting, but it hurt me more inside. She ran towards Scrouge and hugged him facing his chest. _

End of Shadow's Dream POV

"Amy no!" Shadow yelled getting up from the floor. "Amy, I won't let that happen to you," he whispered to himself. "What was that loud thud I heard?" Sonic asked barging into his room "Haven't you heard of knocking?" Shadow asked annoyed "Sorry, I was just curious," Sonic said sarcastically and headed out his room.

Shadow went to the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed his teeth. Once he got out, he put sunblock on, red T-shirt, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, red Adidas, and sunglasses on.

"So, you decided to look different that you're a you know what?" Sonic asked "No, I just don't want to get burnt int he sun," Shadow replied. "Ok, now lets go," Sonic said while Shadow nodded.

Once they got to school, all the girls where squealing about Shadow's new look. Shadow saw Maria running towards him "Oh Shadow! Did you change just for me? Aww that's so sweet, and yes I'll take you back," Maria said hugging him. Shadow pulled her back "What's wrong babe?" she asked innocently. "I'm not your babe, I'm not changing my look for you, and I'm not trying to impress you," he said "Oh really, then who's it for?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "It's for no one, I'm doing this because, just stop I don't need this crap," he said walking away from her.

"What!" she yelled and stomped away. "Woah Shadow! You told her off," Sonic said "Uh yeah," he said.

The first bell rang and they all went to their classes. "Good morning class, I would like all of you to meet our new student," Ms. Odina said. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes, it was Amy. "Good morning everyone, I wish we could all be good friends," she said sheepishly. All the boys started cheering "Looks like you've got some competition here," Sonic whispered to him while Shadow rolled his eyes.

* * *

Done with this chapter. I was going to continue it yesterday but it was late and I was super sleepy. And I was gonna make Scrouge be first new student but I changed my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to say thank you to ShadowsAngel1, aliciathewolf45, Princess Dark-Rose, Zari Thorn96, and Mystica for the reviews in the previous chapter.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA. **

* * *

_I can't believe she's here! _Shadow thought. Amy smiled brightly when she saw Shadow in the same class as her, so she sat behind him since Sonic was sitting next to him.

While Ms. Ordina was teaching, Shadow leaned back to Amy and whispered, "What are you doing here?" "I just transferred," she whispered back. Shadow was surprised that she's been here. "Really? That's cool, I guess" he said "I've heard some stuff about you," she said.

"Really, what have you heard about me?" Shadow asked "I heard that you're really popular with girls," Amy replied "That's all," he said raising one of his eyebrows "No, I heard that you're one smart guy, but you're lazy, you have a brother and that's him," Amy whispered pointing to Sonic next to Shadow "Also, that you have a motorcycle," "Those are true, how'd you find out?" Shadow asked "Did some researches about this school, and I kind of know everybody," she said.

"What are you two doing?" Ms. Odina asked "Uh.. we were just..uh," Amy said trying to find an excuse "We were just talking about the lesson," Shadow lied. "And what was the lesson about Mr. Shadow?" she asked "It was about the History of Muhammad," Shadow said "Well ok, both of you are on task," Ms. Odina said an started teaching again. "How'd you do that?" Amy asked in surprise "I kind of heard her talking something about Muhammad," Shadow said "That's so cool," Amy said "Ok I heard that, you know everybody in this school," Shadow said.

"I said kind of," Amy said "Ok, then I'll quiz you if you really know them. Who's that girl in front of me?" Shadow asked pointing to cater own squirrel "That's Sally Acorn," she replied "Ok, then who's that guy, that guy, and that girl?" Shadow asked pointing them. "That guy is Espio, that guy right there is Tails, and that girl is Blaze," Amy said getting the answer right. "Ok, do you know what their summaries are?" Shadow said.

"Ok, Espio, he's a ninja, he can move fast, smart, and cool. Tails is very smart, he goes to a book club, and he has a crush on someone. Blaze, she also has a crush on someone, she's a princess, smart, and nice to everyone she meets, but if someone crosses the line, she's going to get mad and beat the crap out of that person," Amy said.

"They show that in the school's website?" Shadow asked "Yeah, it show's everything about them, which is super creepy," Amy said while Shadow nodded.

Someone then tapped Amy on the shoulder, she turned around and saw a cream rabbit. "You know everybody here?" she asked "I guess," Amy said "Do you know who Tails' crush is?" she asked sheepishly "Ye- why?" she asked "Nevermind, it's nothing important," she said "Why, Cream, you like him don't you," Amy said smirking "How did you know my name?" Cream asked in surprise "I kind of know everybody remember," Amy said "Wow, and n-no I d-don't like T-tails," Cream said stuttering. Amy then looked at her and smirked.

The bell then rang and everyone left for their next class.

"Amy wait!" Shadow called out to her "Yeah?" she said "What's your next class, I was just wondering if I can take you there," he said "Sure, it's Science room 4," Amy replied.

While Shadow led her to her next class, he sensed a familiar smell. _Scrouge, _Shadow thought to himself. "Hey I got to do something important, just take a left in the next hall and you're there, see you later," he said and left.

Once Shadow found no one in the halls, he jumped out of the window and flew up to the roof. "I told you you were going to see her soon," Srouge said "What are you doing here?" Shadow asked, anger in his voice. "Can't I visit my future wife in school?" Scrouge said. "Just get the hell out," Shadow said "Make me!" "With pleasure!" they both yelled at each other.

They were about to start fighting when a bright flash jumped in front of them and punched the both of them. They both got up and rubbed their heads "What was that?" Scrouge asked. The bright flash cleared up to be a light pink hedgehog with pale skin and red eyes "If you start to fight here, that's not all you'll both get," she said then smirked showing her fangs. She then flew off the roof and vanished.

They both started to glare at each other then fled.

When Shadow got inside his next class, everyone was staring "And where have you been Mr. Shadow?" the teacher said "I just... had to go somewhere important," Shadow said "Is it much more important than class?" the teacher asked.

There was a long silence between them but Shadow still wouldn't answer "Just sit down," the teacher commanded. Shadow then sat down and looked outside the window.

After school was over, Shadow went to his motorcycle. Sonic saw Shadow turning on his motorcycle and went to him. "What's up Shadow, we're going home now?" he asked "Yes, where else would we go?" he said then Sonic jumped onto his motorcycle.

Shadow was about to go when someone stopped them "Shadow babe, oh Shadow!" they both turned around and saw Maria "What do you want?" Shadow asked "I just wanted to say that, I forgive you for what you said to me earlier, and that we're good. So now that we're okay, you wanna go on a date?" Maria asked "No, an I don't care if you forgive me, don't you have that Thunder dude to keep you company. He's your boyfriend isn't he? So stop chasing me around," Shadow said then rode off.

"Wow Shadow, don't you love her anymore?" Sonic asked "I don't wanna talk about this, let's jut change the subject," Shadow said. "Ok then, let's hang out with my friends and their girlfriends," Sonic said "Uh sure, as long as the girls aren't like the girls at school," Shadow said. "Ok great, they'll be at our house in 20 minutes," Sonic said excitedly.

While Shadow was driving, he sensed someone following them, he recognized the sent but still couldn't figure it out. _Who is this person? I know who you are but I can't recognize you clearly?_ He shrugged it off and kept driving. The red eyes were watching them from above and kept watch of them till they got home, the mysterious person finally fled and went home.

* * *

Well I'm done, I think this chapter wasn't really that good...I don't know. Review


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in the last 2 weeks ago, I was just really busy with school, parents, and other things. Anyways, would like to thanks, ShadowsAngel1, Kera Cooper20, aliciathewolf45 for the reviews.**

**Now, without any further ado... on with the story!**

* * *

When Shadow and Sonic finally arrived, they saw everybody waiting for them. "I thought you guys weren't gonna be here until 20 minutes?' Sonic asked "Well we wanted to come early," a silver hedgehog said while Sonic nodded. "Shadow, these are my friends Silver, Blaze, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Tails, Cream and her pet chao, Cheese, Knuckles, and Rouge, guys this is my brother, Shadow," Sonic introduced "Wow Mr. Sonic, I didn't know you had a brother. How come he doesn't hang out with us?" Cream asked "He's not very sociable, and as you can see, he's not very talkative," Sonic said.

"I've heard about him, you guys were the cutest or hottest boys at school everybody was talking about, but I guess we all didn't know that he was your brother, we all thought that he was just your best friend," Blaze said "That's because you only pay attention to the rumors going on at school, not the truth, they always say 'rumors aren't always true',"Sonic said while Blaze just nodded. "Hey! You just said that they were the most cutest boys in school!" Silver said at Blaze "Yeah I know, but Ii didn't say that they were the king of all the cuties," Blaze said smirking "And who is that?" Silver asked "I think this will give you the answer," Blaze said wrapping her arms around Silver's neck and leaning in to kiss him. "Get a room!" Knuckles yelled while everybody laughed. When Blaze broke the kiss, Silver fell to the ground unconscious, his face very red. "I think he's not used to you doing that yet," Shadow finally said "And how do you know that?" Blaze asked "I have special instincts," Shadow replied emotionless.**  
**

"Does he always act like this?" Blaze whispered to Sonic "When his face is all emotionless? Yeah, only when he's bored. For example, right now," Sonic whispered back "You know I can hear you right," Shadow said facing towards them while they stepped back a little. "Ok, since we've got nothing bette to do than talk and..." Espio trailed off looking at Knuckles and Rouge disgustedly. Espio sighed and said "Knuckles, maybe you should and Rouge should be the one getting a room," Knuckled and Rouge stopped kissing. "Well we got bored," Knuckles "So we decided to do something interesting," Rouge finished for him.

"How is kissing interesting? All you do is slobber into your lover's face," Espio said "We do not slobber into our lover's face! We kiss them passionately, well what do you know about kissing, you haven't even kissed a girl yet," Knuckles said making Espio angry "You wanna bet!" he screamed at Knuckles "Sure, what is it?" Knuckles said cooly. _This should be interesting, _Shadow thought smirking "By the end of the month, I'll have a girl kissing me," Espio said "How much do you wanna bet on that?' Knuckles asked "A 1000 bucks," Espio replied "Good, I'll be rich,we all know you're that you're type to be kissing girls," Knuckles said "We'll see about that," Espio said smirking.

"Ok, this probably had been, kinda interesting day at my house, now let's make in the most interesting by going to the water park," Shadow said while everybody nodded.

Amy's POV

After I arrived from looking after Shadow, I turned back to my normal self. Why am I like this? I should be like other normal people. At least I'll be back to my old self once I destroy... Shadow. I can't do this to him, he's like me, bitten too. But I have to do it if I want my family safe from Scrouge's hand. I lied to Shadow, I lied about everything. The first moment I laid eyes on him, I knew he was the one that I have to kill, but I didn't have the courage too. There was something about that's different. I don't know what it is but, there's just something about him that I can't figure out, is it because we've met before? No, I haven't seen him once in my life since I found him in that alley.

I just don't have the courage to kill him when he was at my house. Is it because I'm.. I'm f-falling... no I can't be. I'm just tired because of these thoughts, I need to rest. When I was about to go to my bed, my phone suddenly rang. I picked it up and regretted it "Hello my sweet bride," Scrouge's voice was heard on the other end "W-what do you want?" I said stuttering. "Just wanted to say that I know it was you," he said but then hang up.

I felt a cold breeze and found strong arms wrap around me. I turned around to see Scrouge "W-what a-are y-y-you doing here?" I asked nervously. "I wanted to see my girlfriend, can't I do that," Scrouge said. "Ok, I know it was you who beat me and Shadow up back in the school's ceiling, why would you do that? And especially to me," he said in a harsh tone "B-because I didn't want you guys to fight," I lied "And why not?" he said "Because I-I d-didn't want a-anyone to hear yo g-guys fighting. Our secret could've b-been discovered," I said. "Liar!" he screamed at me making me flinch "I know, that you know that he was gonna die if we battle or get hurt!" he screamed but then I felt him calm down "I know something that you don't wanna admit," he said calmly "Don't say it," I said closing my eyes tightly "You," he began to say "Please, don't say it," I begged again "Are in-love with him," he finished off.

I started to tear up a little. "Did you know why I didn't make you a full vampire?" he said "W-why?" I said "Because if I did, you could've died. I know you've got strenghts like me, I gave you my blood, and once you've killed Shadow, you're family will be free from me and you'll turn into a full vampire," he said "You lied to me! You said that if I killed Shadow, you would turn me back to normal!" I yelled at him and pulled away from his grasp. "No one can ever turn back into a human once you've been bitten," Scrouge said "But what is more important to you, turning back into a human or killing Shadow, freeing your family?" he asked "Freeing my family," I replied "Ok then, by the end of the month, you have to kill Shadow, or your family will suffer. My slaves will drink them up till they're nothing but flesh and bones," he said.

My eyes widened and turned back to red, my skin pale, and my quills a lighter pink "Don't you dare do that!" I yelled at him punching him throught the wall. He wiped up the blood in his mouth and his wound was healed quickly and smirked. "You're weak, but don't worry once you've killed him, you'll be as strong as me," he said walking towards me. In a speed of light, I was pinned to the wall by him "So you better kill him if you don't want your family to die," he said and vanished.

I then turned back to normal and cried, sliding down the wall. "Why, why me?" I said

* * *

**There you go, the 4th chapter. Hope you liked this one. Finally, I had a liitle bit of action on this one. Sorry if Shadow wasn't really on the story for that long and didn't really talk much, I kinda wanted Amy and Scrouge to be the main people on this one. Since Shadow's been the main character in the past also Amy, Scrouge hadn't been really in the past few ****chapters, so I decided to put him on this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wanna say something to TwilighttheWolf and Kera Cooper 20**

**TwilighttheWolf: I can do your OC but I can't do all the siblings things, I can only do Shadow as the half brother. I can do everything else about her like her attire, feature, power, and weapon but sorry I can't do the rest of the siblings. It's just a lot for me, hope you're ok with that.**

**Kera Cooper 20: I can do your OC too, and thanks for giving me her.**

**Everyone, TwilightheWolf's OC is named Twilight Marcella Wolf and Kera Cooper 20's OC is Kiki Fox.**

**Also I wanna give thanks to aliciathewolf45 for the review on the previous chapter. And I need one more OC to be Espio's date/girl. I'll pick the best girl that seems like Espio's type. **

* * *

With Scrouge

"Someone get me Twilight, now!" Scourge yelled to someone. They all hurried up to find her until a brown porcupine came in with a black wolf with blue streaked highlights, the same with her tail. She had the color dark blue in her right eye and dark red in her left eye, she had bangs going down her left eye, white fluff chest of fur, and a scar going down her right eye. She was wearing black Calvin Klein jeans, black stilettos, black leather fingerless short gloves, and a strapless shoulder hanging sweater that goes to her thighs. "Sorry master, I was outside looking at the view," she said "Twilight , I need you to do a special job for me," Scrouge said. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a silver crown on his head with his red sunglasses, and his original black and green shoes. "What is it master?" Twilight asked "I need you to spy on two important people or should I say hedgehogs," he said with a sly smirk.

With Amy

Amy was still crying next to the wall when someone knocked on her door. "It's open!" Amy called wiping her tears and trying to sound normal. A gold fox with long black hair with white streaks on her hair and blue eyes wearing an orange tank top, blue skinny jeans, and red converse walked in. "Amy, what's wrong?" she asked "Oh Kiki, I don't know what to do anymore," she said starting to cry again. "What happened with Scrouge now?" Kiki asked "H-he wants me to kill Shadow. And if I do that, m-my f-family will me saved from h-his h-hands," Amy said crying "Isn't that a good thing? Just kill this Shadow guy and your family will be saved," she said calming her down "You d-don't understand, I-I l-love him," Amy said covering her eyes with her hands. "This is bad, what are we gonna do now!" she said. "I guess, we'll just see what happens," Amy said wiping her tears off. "You know what, you've been spending too much time in your house, we need to get out," she said grabbing her hand and leading her out of her house.

Dark blue and red eyes where watching them the whole time, till they left.

With Shadow

"Wooo-hoooooo!" Blaze yelled going down the dragon slide "You're hurting my ears!" Silver yelled covering her ears "Shut the hell up! I'm having way too much fun!" Blaze yelled "Ok!" Silver yelled back. When the ride was over, Silver's pot like hair went backwards and Blaze's ponytail was gone and her hair was down "Damn Blaze, I've never seen you with your hair down. You look fine," Silver said winking his left eye making Blaze blush. "I think you should do your hair like that from now on," Rouge said "I agree," Cream said. "So, we all having fun?" Sonic asked "If I wasn't would I be kind of smiling," Shadow said "Aww c'mon Shad, smile for once," Sonic begged "If you want me to keep calling you Sonic treat her than Faker, then don't ask me to smile," he said turning his smirk, upside down. Sonic just put his hands up in defense.

"I think we better get home, it's getting pretty late," Charmy said while everyone nodded. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Shadow said running away in his fastest speed "You guys are brothers, I mean, look at how fast he just went," Tails said "Yeah, I can't believe that I'm saying this but, I'm glad that he's my brother," Sonic said smiling "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow too," Sonic said running away, fast like Shadow. "I can't believe they just left us here," Espio said "I know right," Knuckles said "Let's go home guys," Vector said. Then they all went home.

The same eyes were watching them too, but this time, they were crying. The eyes then left.

* * *

**I'm done with the 6th chapter, I know it's short but I'll do the next chapter longer. Hope you like this one. And don't forget, I need one more OC. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry for taking about 4 months to take this long to have the next chapter done. I was so so busy with school. *sighs* lots of drama. Anyways I couldn't have Internet connection! Sucks huh? Now I have connection. Enjoy!**

* * *

With Amy

Amy couldn't take this anymore so she went to get some fresh air. She decided to go to Berry Park and rest there. She loved the place. She loves everything about it. The trees, the grass, the sun, and the fresh air. It like she was in a fantasy land. She pulled about her cellphone and called someone. She waited for 20 minutes till the person she called came. "Hey Ames!" the person called out "Hey Angel," Amy replied. Angel's name is Angel Lynn, she's a red hedgehog with black tips in her quills with blue crystal eyes. "How come you called me? Is there something wrong?" Angel asked.

"You know what I am right?" Amy said "Of course I do," Angel replied. "Well, there's this guy I kind of love. And Scrouge wants me to kill him so I can save my parents. I can never do that. He's my friend," Amy said starting to tear up. "What is wrong with that guy?! He's so fucked up! How did he even get to be the king anyways?" Angel said. "I never knew how he became like that. But when we were young, he used to be the sweetest guy I know, but he turned into a monster when he hit the age 11, I don't know what happened to him," Amy said. "He probably hit puberty then," Angel joked "Well if he did, it should be over by now," Amy said.

An Hour Later

"Amy, do you remember when we were kids?" Angel asked "Yes, why?" Amy said "Remember when I was super mad and you saw my eyes change to crimson red, I thought that my eyes were bleeding, and I was so scared," Angel said "But when you asked your parents, they said that it was normal for you to have that, it's in your genes," Amy said. "I was so glad that it wasn't abnormal and I thought I had to get surgery," Angel said. "You hate surgery so much don't you?" Amy asked "Yes, yes I do. We should head home, it's getting pretty late," Angel suggested. "I'll see you tomorrow," Amy said waving goodbye "Ok you too!" Angel replied back.

Angel's POV

As I started to walk home, I heard some noises. I turned around to check it out but nothing was there. I shrugged that noise out and continued walking but I heard it again. I didn't care at all who or what that was so I started to fasten my pace. As I got faster and faster, the noise kept getting louder and louder. I couldn't take it anymore so I turend around and saw blue eyes staring at me very close. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I decided to run as fast as I can to get home, but it was too late. The person who was staring caught me and flew me away. "What do you want from me!? Get me down from here! Help! Amy! Help me!" I started to scream "Shut the fuck up you red head!" the guy said.

I recognized that voice and figured that it was Scrouge." Scrouge! Put me down! What do you even want from me?!" I yelled at him while struggling. "So my future wife can finally kill Shadow. I don't want her loving anyone else but me," he replied. I looked down if I could find Amy and at last I spotted her. "Amy! Help me!" I screamed. She looked up and saw me. She quickly transformed into her vampire shelf and flew up to save me.

"Scrouge! Put her down!" she demanded "I'll give her back when you kill Shadow," Scrouge said flying faster. Amy caught up to him and started to attack. Scrouge finally let go of me but now I'm falling to the ground. "Ahh! Help me!" I yelled. I was expecting Amy to save me but it was Scrouge. "You're not going anywhere," he said. I started to struggle again. I saw Amy and used her thunder strike to hit Scrouge but missed. She then used her hammer. I realized that her hammer was different. It was mostly black with red with spikes. She started banging the hammer on Scrouge.

Scrouge's POV

I started to get a little annoyed from my future wife. I didn't want to do this but she's forcing me to. I started to turn into my super form and turned dark purple. I used chaos blast to attack Amy but she somehow escaped from it. So I used it again but this time quicker, thanks to my super speed. It was about 5 minutes later and I can tell that she can't handle this anymore so I used it one more time and finally hit her. She landed to the ground with a loud bump. Everyone should've heard it. I then used my super speed to escape and go back to my home.

Amy's POV

I knew I couldn't win against Scrouge from this battle. I needed to be stronger. I grew weaker and weaker as I try to dodge away from his chaos blast. One last of his blast blew me off and hit the ground.

It was so painful I didn't want to move. I opened my eyes and looked up but Srouge and Angel were nowhere in sight. _I'm sorry Angel, I failed to rescue you, _I started to drift away and my image was getting blurry. The last things I heard before I fade away was a lot of screaming and people talking. I never knew what happened before that because all I saw was darkness. _Why does this have to happen to me. I have to save my parents and now, my best friend from the evil hands of Scrouge. And I have to kill the one I love. I guess life will always suck for me._

* * *

**_Tada! Done with this chapter. And thanks for the reviews guys._**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I guess you guys hate me now coz I haven't updated in a super long while. Ok this time I promise that I will update every week.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog characters, SEGA does.**

* * *

Amy's POV

I started to wake up and sit, but I felt pain all over my body. I hissed and layed back down... On something soft? Last thing I remembered was... _Angel. _Im sorry Angel, I have failed you. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. _Where am I? _I thought to myself. I looked to left then to the right. I realized that I was on a white mattress. Someone suddenly knocked on the door and opened it.

It was a brown wolf with white angel wings and short blonde hair. "Oh you finally awake!" she said with a delighted smile. "Who are you?" I asked looking at her ocean blue eyes. "My name's Alicia. And I'm an angel wolf," she said happily. "What am I doing here? Last time I remembered I was at Berry Park," I said with a sad look.

"I saw what happened back there. Your friend got kidnapped by a green hedgehog huh?" Alicia said. "Angel! I have to rescue her!" I panicked trying to sit up but the pain won't let me. "No don't! You'll hurt yourself more. Here I'll heal you," she said holding her hands out with a green glow. And with a flash I felt no pain. "Woah, is that your power?" I asked "I have for more," she said.

"Tell me!" I asked getting excited "It's the other element, water, air, earth, and fire," she said. "Damn! You're like the Avatar! Added with one more power," I said smiling. "Haha thanks," she replied.

Normal POV

"Can I call someone?" Amy asked "Ok, here" Alicia said handing her phone to Amy. Amy quickly dialed a number.

**Shadow: **Hello?

**Amy: **Hey Shad, can you pick me up in Uuhhh... wait hold on. What's your address? (Alicia on the background) ok pick me up in-

**Shadow: **I know, I heard. I'll see you. (Hangs up)

"Was that your boyfriend?" Alicia said smiling creepily "No! He's just a friend," Amy said flushing.

A knock was suddenly heard on the door "It's probably your boyfriend, I'll get it," Alicia said laughing. She opened the door to see Scrouge. "Are you the guy Amy called?" she asked. "Yes," Scrouge lied "Ok, Amy he's here!" she called out smiling. "Ok I'll be right... Scrouge! What are you doing here!? Alicia get out of here!" Amy screamed. "What? I thought this was the guy? He said so," she asked confused.

"Well well, here we are again... Scrouge," a dark voice behind Scrouge. "Shadow! Your here!" Amy said in relief "And just in time," Shadow said with a smirk. "Hurry! You and her need to get out of here!" Shadow said getting into a fighting position. Amy took Alicia's hand and ran.

"So, she hasn't killed you yet. I thought so," Scrouge smirked "Who's gonna kill me?" Shadow said angrily "You'll find out soon, but right now, it's fight time," Scrouge smirked.

Shadow gathered all the chaos emeralds and turned into a gold color while Scrouge did the same buin his fur was dark purple. "You know you can't defeat me," Scrouge said "Even though if I don't have a chance, there's a lot of time for Rose and her friend to get away," Shadow said.

"I don't think there will be!" Scrouge said charging towards him. Shadow also charged at him and threw chaos spear, but Scrouge suddenly disappeared. Shadow stopped in mid-air and looked for him. "Don't be a such a coward Scrouge! Face me like a man!" Shadow called out. "You have to come and get me then," Scrouge whispered next to his ear.

Shadow shuddered back there and turned around to see Scrouge going after Amy and Alicia. He grimaced and chaos controlled where Amy and Alicia where. With a bright flash, he was gone and now in front of them. "Shadow? What happened to Scrouge?" Amy asked "There's no time, you have to get out of here. He's after you," Shadow said worriedly. They both nodded and looked for a place to hide.

Scrouge finally caught up to Amy and Alicia but found Shadow instead "How the hell did you get here when you were behind me?" he asked "Chaos control idiot," Shadow said rolling his eyes. "Where are they?" Scrouge questioned with a hint of threat in his voice "And you think I'll give you the answer?" Shadow said preparing for a battle. "I'm not an idiot," Scrouge said getting into his fighting position.

They charged at each other at the same time but was stopped by a familiar hedgehog they've seen.

With Amy and Alicia

"I think Shadow got him. Hey, I need you to go home," Amy ask with a sweet smile "But about if Scrouge will-" she got cut off by Amy saying "Don't worry about him, he's not after you. Now just go home and pretend like this never happened, kay?" she said while Alicia nodded.

Alicia ran and thought if she really should go back to her house _I can't leave Amy and Shadow like this. I have to find help, _she thought and went the opposite direction.

Back with Amy, she closed her eyes and concentrated until her skin turned light pink and her skin pale. She opened her eyes but they weren't the sweet, emerald color it was, it was now bloody red. She flew to where they were before and found that she was just on time.

"Hey!" she shouted making Shadow and Scrouge face her. Scrouge gave her a smirk and flew down in the ground along with Shadow. "Well well well, if it isn't... I shouldn't mention your name in front of him," Scrouge said. "You're that girl from before when it was at the rooftop, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked. "Shadow, I need you to leave please," Amy said looking down "How did you-" he was cut in mid-sentence when Amy said "I said leave!" looking up at him with tear in her eyes.

Shadow quickly turned back to his normal self and quickly left. Once he was gone, the two started talking. "This was your chance of killing him, why did you tell him to leave!?" Scrouge scolded still in his super form. Amy tensed up from his voice and turned back to her normal form "You really think it's that easy for me to kill the person I love?!" she yelled at him and quickly covered her mouth. "You finally confessed to me, now that you did, I'll kill him myself with the rest of your loved ones. And at the end, you'll judie going to marry me," Scrouge said smirking.

"Why do even want to marry me?! What is it that's important about me?!" Amy said tears rolling down her eyes "I... I can never tell anyone why," he said his eyes softening and turned back to his normal form, but his then he quickly scowl and left.

For a brief moment, when Amy looked into his eyes, she saw agony. For once in her whole life, Amy never saw him with a suffering look, it's always anger and the madness. "But why not?" she asked serenely "I told you I can never tell anyone!" he yelled and fled. _  
_

_Did something happen to him? Why can't he tell me why he still wants to marry me? There are a lot of prettier girls out there, but why me? _Amy asked herself going after Shadow.


End file.
